Light Emitting Diodes (LED) are commonly used with fabrics, and have been embedded within fabric, such as a towel, after which the LEDs illuminate the fabric, for decorative and aesthetic purposes. However, there are several drawbacks to conventional fabric designs with embedded LEDs. For example, the placement of the LEDs within conventional fabric is not conducive to a user holding the fabric. In another example, conventional fabric designs with embedded LEDs typically feature a manual switch that merely turns the LEDs on or off in one operational mode, without any further options.